jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanoe Katsurugi
Kanoe Katsurugi is Misato Katsuragi's mother and Ichiro Katsuragi's ex-wife. As a secretary in the Inspector General's office she had access to certain classified data, and the hacking skills needed to probe even deeper than either SEELE or NERV intended a civilian to have open knowledge about. Profile When Ulsa attacked NERV Kanoe rushed to the control center arriving just it was discovered that Misato and Ritsuko broke into Laboratory C with Lieutenant Reiko. Right when she noticed the armed security men holding weapons at the ready Heinrick ordered that the chamber be flooded with nerve agent. Ritsuko and Kanoe were appalled at the cold blooded nature of that order. After Ulsa defeated Lilith and Heinrick. The group stood off in one corner, guarding what was left of the SEELE paramilitary force while watching Yui read Gendo the riot act with mingled looks of pity and satisfaction. Seeing Ichiro, Kenoe, and Naoko doing the same with their daughters Ulsa took pity on them and decided to call Naoko out on her hypocrisy for being mad at them for breaking into a secure lab knowing full well that the greater crimes were committed by those in their employ. While she realized that she acted at the behest of one who claimed to love her, that didn’t let her off the hook. Ulsa fixed the older blonde Akagi woman with a silent litany of past sins that culminated with the present knowledge about the special “extra-marital” affair presently being conducted between herself and the project director, Gendo Ikari. Naoko reacted to this betrayal of her darkest secrets by taking a step backwards and gasping in fear of their revelation, but Ulsa silently conveyed to her that she had no intention of making what she knew such common fodder for rumor and gossip. Rather she silently admonished the scientist with a very stern-yet-compassionate thought of warning that she needed to clean up her act and do right by Ritsuko. By this point Yui had ended her angry tirade by telling Gendo that it was over between them. Seeing Gendo’s devastated look shocked Naoko to no end as she had thought the man would get over Yui in time and realize that she was much better suited to be his equal, companion and help mate. Ulsa pointed out that Gendo never truly loved her she was just a means of company and comfort. She assured the tearful Naoko that she sympathized with her pain. She wasn’t taunting her merely bringing this tragedy to a close before she and Gendo could render any further harm to humanity. She trusted that Naoko was wise enough to change her ways after seeing her errors through Ulsa’s eyes. When Naoko asked what she had left. Ulsa told her that she had many years to repair the rift between her and her daughter, because despite Ritsuko’s age she will always need her. The conversation was interrupted by Excel coming back with Hyatt. Before another argument could start between her and Reiko about the existence of ACROSS. Ulsa removed the mental block that was keeping her from processing data in a regular manner. Causing her to believe she was Reiko’s twin sister. She also changed the polarity of Hyatt so that she is not quite so Necrotic, allowing her to process Oxygen normally so that she would not pass out every few seconds and would have considerably more vitality. Which she would need as Ulsa also directed Excel’s former one-sided infatuation away from Lord Ilpalatzo and towards a more appropriate partner. Finally she directed them to find a nearby motel so that they can work off their long-repressed ardor. John was amazed that Ulsa was able to do all that with just a glance causing her to turn her amused gaze towards the werewolf and project a faint air of uncharacteristic smugness. This caused Frank to shudder slightly at the casual display of whimsical humor in someone whose reputation to date had depicted her as anything but the type to show off her prowess in so off-handed a manner. By this point Yui had finally spent her rage and was turning her back upon her husband, who was standing there stricken with a look of forlorn yearning. Gendo stammered, half to himself that he only wanted to help. When she turned back to favor him with one arched eyebrow. He declared that he wanted to give humanity a chance of evolving at last to a nigher level. Agent Kei spoke up curtly telling Gendo that didn’t justify anything as Humanity wasn’t at a dead end, he just saw the next level of human growth as anything but a threat to the status quo. Calling him by his original name Rogunbugi Ulsa told him that his actions have forfeited any right that he might have for claiming the Ancient technology that he has been abusing so badly. It was time for NERV to be disbanded and for he and his people to pack up and leave this complex altogether. Naoko, Ichiro, Kozo and even Yui tried to protest only to be told that it wasn’t a request she made her point known with a solid wall of roiling water that stood more than a hundred meters high, threatening to crash down upon the chamber and flood it utterly with everyone present being caught within its deadly tide. She gave everyone an hour to evacuate before she released the tide. Ichiro and Kenoe joined Naoko in urging their daughters to make haste towards the exit while Yui picked up her own newly acquired daughter and did likewise with Rei clinging dutifully to her shoulder. The group surveyed the opening to the now flooded NERV complex. Kenoe spoke calmly to Misato who was complaining about how she had lost her entire wardrobe. Telling her that they would get her something to wear that was more appropriate. She then shocked Ichiro when she told Misato that they could stay at his separate dwelling in Tokyo. With a hopeful note in his voice Ichiro agreed to let them stay. Naoko wasn’t quite so optimistic depressed that years of research was gone specifically her grand project of building the Magi computer system. Ritsuko assured her mother that she would help her retrieve whatever important data she lost from the backup files. However she just as upset as Misato about losing all of her personal belongings. This prompted Misato to murmur how they still had their memory of what happened causing her and Ritsuko to turn as one and share a poignant stare together that spoke volumes over the change in their relationship that had been brought about as a result of their encounters with Ulsa and Lilith. Relationship Misato Katsuragi Kanoe is a very tough-minded woman, the kind of person who can face down damned near anything without flinching. Misato takes after her a lot in that respect, especially with her stubborn streak of risking the odds and daring the devil himself with her rebellious antics. This is why the two do not seem to get along as well as they should, they have too many of the wrong qualities in common. Both are headstrong and impulsive, willing to go the distance for what they believe and heedless of potential consequences. Ichiro Katsuragi He and Kanoe grew up together despite their marriage crumbling and getting a divorce they still work together. Ritsuko Akagi Seeing Naoko ignore her own child and leaving Ritsuko unsupervised much of the time while she buried herself in research, Kanoe felt it was her duty to administer some stern parental discipline to insure that the blonde at least had some moral guidance. However she has this annoying feeling that there is a bit more to the connection between Misato and Ritsuko than simple friendship. Category:NERVE Category:Continuum-59343921